A Growlithe's Tale
by CaninePokemon
Summary: A once happy land is thrown into turmoil as an evil leader rises. A young Growlithe and her team are the only ones who can save them. Will the heroes prevail in the fight against darkness, or will Blizzard and her friends be unable to stop the evil that threatens their world.


_Note: I am new to this, but I am a skilled writer and I will try to make this story as good as possible. Also the prologue starts with our main character's mother and (spoiler) father. See you later. :)_

 _-Your Author Barky_

Prologue

In a land unknown to Pokemon Trainers, there are packs of Pokemon that live together in peace and harmony. They stick together for safety, survival, and they enjoy the company. But, one day a ruthless leader emerged from Pack Dawn, throwing this once bright colorful place into turmoil and the Pokemon who lived there were constantly tormented by the evil leader.

Brightside Forest Charcoal's POV (Blizzard's Mother, an Arcanine)

" _I have to run,"_ Charcoal thought to herself. " _They will find me if I don't hide. Where do I hide though? My sides are bleeding and I am tired. I wish I hadn't tried to battle them earlier. Stupid trainers, always trying to catch rare and powerful pokemon like me. Why won't they just leave me alone?"_ I thought of how the trainers took my mother away when I was just a little pup. I remembered the many lonely years spent in that alley in Virdian City. I remember hiding in fear as my mother sacrificed herself so that I could be free. But remembering all of this made me forget I was being chased, brought tears to my eyes, and I stumbled and fell face first onto a pile of dry leaves. " _I knew it! Those stupid trainers have been following me. I'm going to be caught. I have nowhere to run or hide. I guess I must accept my fate and become a servant to a trainer."_ I started to stand up and heard the trainers coming. " _This is the end of my freedom, my life."_ I thought sadly. But suddenly I heard another Pokemon walk up behind me. I jumped around and saw it was an Absol. "Hurry, you have to run. Trainers will be here in seconds to capture me and if you are here you will be caught as well." I quickly told him. "But, before you leave, what is your name?"

"I am Whirlwind leader of Pack Dawn. My scouts saw you and thought you were an intruder. I came to investigate." Whirlwind said "You seem like you've already taken quite a beating."

"Unfortunately I tried to battle them, but they both pulled out Pokemon and I can't fight two at one time. Especially since both were water types. I couldn't fight them off so I tried to run. I thought if I tried to go up the mountain I would lose them somewhere in this forest. I don't ever want to be caught in a pokeball. I never want to be a servant." I told him.

"Well, if I help you, will you return with me to Pack Dawn? I would enjoy to hear exactly how you came upon this place, and you also need medical care." Whirlwind asked me.

"Of course I will join you. I have no other family or friends left in the world. My mother was taken from me by a trainer when I was very young. She sacrificed herself to let me be free." I mumbled sadly.

"Okay grab my paw and I will signal for my scouts to teleport us back to Pack Dawn. Are you ready?" He grabbed my paw and soon the trainers showed up. They saw Whirlwind and became excited. He is quite a rare pokemon after all. The last thing I saw of those trainers was the smiles on their faces dropping into frowns as we teleported away.

When we arrived at Pack Dawn I noticed many different Pokemon busily running around. I saw many eevees, and their evolutions, a lot of ice and water type pokemon, and a few fire types. I quickly realized how high up on the mountain we were and I also realized how cold I was.

"Oh, i'm so sorry I didn't realize how cold it was. Come on, you can stay in here tonight. It is the warmest area in Pack Dawn. It is also my den. We will attend to your wounds tomorrow." Whirlwind told me.

"Ok." That was all I could manage to mumble as I followed him to his den, a small structure carved into the large boulders that sat on top of the mountain. He pushes a large pile of sticks into a hole on one side of the den.

"Can you light that for me please." He asked politely.

Using the only remaining power I had left, I let out just enough sparks to light the sticks on fire. I collapsed and saw my vision starting to black out. It soon subsided and I felt Whirlwind curl up around me, making me feel instantly safe and warm. He put a paw over me and I soon drifted to sleep.

The next day I awoke to find Whirlwind still curled around me, and I blushed at the thought of what had happened the previous night. I woke him up and we went outside. Now that it wasn't dark I could clearly see where I was. An igglybuff ran over to us.

"Who is that? I have never seen her before. And anyway you never let anyone inside your den. What is going on today. First my grandpa disappears, then you actually like someone for once. Today is a crazy day." The little igglybuff said in a rush.

"Ahh yes I should probably introduce you to the pack. Hey everyone! Come meet our new member, Charcoal!" He yelled enthusiastically.

I heard many greetings and only a few protests against me staying here. I was glad. I liked it here. No trainers, no dangerous wild pokemon, and best of all Whirlwind. I blushed at the thought. I loved him, and he loves me.

Two months later I gave birth to my first pup. She was beautiful. Her fur was white, with a black mane and stripes. Her name is Blizzard. "I know I made the right choice when i came to live up here right?" I thought to myself. "I guess only time will tell."


End file.
